EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR POKEMON
by narucry45
Summary: después de que ash ganara la liga unova se dirige de regreso a pueblo paleta en canto acompañado por iris y cilan donde planean pasar un tiempo antes de su próxima aventura


Narrador: después de ganar la liga unova ash se dirige de camino a su casa en canto acompañado por Cilan e iris.

Ash: no puedo creerlo pikachu ganamos la liga unova (saltando de emoción).

Cilan: bueno la victoria y la emoción vienen juntas.

Iris: que infantil.

Ash: (algo enojado) oye ya debes dejar de decirme cosas como infantil o niñote.

Iris: lo haré cuando dejes de actuar como uno (ignorante).

Ash: ¡fastidiosa!

Iris: ¡infantil!

Cilan: (suspira) estos dos siempre tienen que estar peleándose…

Y así los dos siguieron peleándose para después darse cada uno la espalda con ignorancia el uno al otro por gran parte del camino hasta:

Cilan: oigan ya basta ustedes dos ambos parecen niños de quinder es más, parecen novios.

Ash e iris: (sonrojo) ¡claro que no!.

Y así nuestros héroes siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un pueblo llamado pueblo NOLRUS donde se hospedaron en el centro pokemon para pasar la noche.

Cilan: gracias por el cuarto enfermera Joy.

Joy: de nada que tengan buenas noches.

Ash: (bostezo) si ya vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que seguir camino hasta el próximo pueblo.

Joy: lo siento pero por ahora nadie puede salir del pueblo.

Iris: pero por que no.

Joy: El puente fue destruido por una fuerte inundación y se nos informo que tardara cuatro días para poder ser reconstruido.

Ash: no puede ser nos demoraremos más de lo previsto.

Joy: lo siento mucho pero mientras están aquí pueden pasarla bien este pueblo les puede ofrecer mucha diversión en nuestro parque de diversiones, el museo pokemon o nuestros famosos restaurantes.

Cilan: eso suena bien que dicen chicos.

Ash e iris: ¡siiii!

A la mañana siguiente Cilan e iris estaban ya despiertos acabando de desayunar cuando ash apenas estaba saliendo de la cama.

Ash: AAAHHHH… qué hora es?

Cilan: las 11. .

Ash: ¿Qué? ya es tan tarde.

Iris: (burlándose) ha tal vez actúas como un niño pero duermes como un anciano.

Ash: OLLEE…

Cilan: bueno ya no empiecen a pelear ustedes dos, porque después de que ash desayune nos vamos a visitar los famosos restaurantes de este pueblo quisiera obtener algunas recetas de los chefs.

Iris: creo que voy a pasar.

Cilan: pero por qué?

Iris: si es que obtener recetas es lo tuyo yo en lo personal lo veo aburrido.

Ash: si es verdad creo que yo voy al parque de diversiones.

Iris: si yo también.

Cilan: (con la cabeza mirando al suelo) está bien vallan

Ash: ¡muy bien a divertirnos!

Pikachu: pika pika ( siiii!)

Axew: xew axew ( siiii!)

Entonces los chicos llegaron a la entrada del parque y se impresionaron de lo magnifico que se veía a sí que no tardaron y entraron y se sorprendieron aún mas con la gran cantidad de juegos que había.

Iris: esto se ve genial.

Ash: eso ni dudarlo, ¿pero a cual juego le entramos primero.

Iris: que tal a ese, el de tirar las botellas con la pelota.

Ash: ok.

Dueño del juego: muy bien paseen todos a ganar estupendos premios lo único que deben hacer es demostrar su puntería derribando la montaña de botellas.

Entonces iris ve un peluche con forma de dragonite y decide que lo quiere.

Iris: voy por ese dragonite.

Iris lo intenta pero en sus tres intentos falla.

Iris: (decepcionada) hay no puedo creer la mala puntería que tengo.

Dueño del juego: y usted joven inténtelo, gane el peluche para su novia.

Ash:(muy sonrojado) ella no es mi novia solo somos amigos.

Iris: (muy sonrojada) si es verdad solo somos amigos.

Ash: pero de todos modos are el intento.

Asombrosamente ash en el primer intento ash derriba la montaña de botellas y se gana el premio para después regalárselo a iris.

Iris: muchas gracias ash eres buen amigo (mirando con una sonrisa tierna a ash).

Ash: por nada cuando quieras (mirando a iris con una sonrisa igual de tierna).

Luego de ello siguen en buscando juegos divertidos para pasarla bien cuando de repente:

Iris: ash mira ese juego de allá, el de llenar la cabeza del payaso con agua.

Ash: se ve divertido vamos.

Entonces empiezan el juego pero la pistola de agua que tenia iris al estar húmeda después de que las personas la usaran tanto se le resbalo de las manos y le empapo toda la cara a ash.

Iris: ash cuanto lo siento déjame ayudarte a secarte (toma una toalla).

Se acerca a ash y empieza a secarle una de las mejillas, cuando ash con su mano sujeta la suya ambos se miran a los ojos por un momento y se dan cuenta de que hay mucha distancia entre sus rostros pero se separan ambos muy apenados y sonrojados al extremo mirando a una dirección contraria cada uno.

Iris: (pensando: ¿por qué siento esto en mi pecho, por que tengo unas enormes ganas de abrazar y besar a ash).

Ash: (pensando: que me está pasando por que estoy pensando tanto en iris).

Hay un silencio entre los dos que después de un momento iris rompe.

Iris: oye ash porque no subimos como último juego a ese de allí (señalando la rueda de la fortuna)

Ash: ok.

Después de subir a la rueda de la fortuna ash e iris se regresan al centro pokemon y llegan hasta la puerta de la habitación de ash y Cilan, ash abre un poco la puerta se asoma y ve que Cilan ya está dormido, después los pokemon de ambos entrenadores entran a los cuartos y ash e iris empiezan a darse las buenas noches.

Iris: buenas noches ash me divertí mucho hoy (sonriendo tiernamente).

Ash: descansa iris también la pase bien (sonriendo tiernamente).

Iris: buenas noches.

Ash: buenas noches.

Se despiden e iris se dirige rumbo a su habitación, pero justo cuando iris toca la perilla de la puerta se detiene justo cuando ash está a punto de entrar a su cuarto y luego:

Iris: ASH…

Ash: que pass…(no puede terminar de hablar pues justo en ese momento iris lo besa).

Después iris se separa de para entrar corriendo a su habitación dejando al joven entrenador conmocionado y sin poder reaccionar.

Después ash entra a su cuarto y se va a dormir sonrojado y sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado entre el y iris, mientras que iris tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho muy sonrojada y abrasando su almohada.

**Y así termina el primer capítulo de esta historia con la pregunta de ¿que pasara ahora entre iris y ash? Lo cual será respondido en el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews para inspirarme y escribir mas no sean duros este es mi primer fic.**


End file.
